Biomech
Biological mechanical -- a reference to any machine that works with the same ergonomics as a biological life form. In the general usage a biomech is a life-similar robot. Such machines can be anything from a bare metal labor device to a full life-similar constriction using Builder Tech. Waldo & Magic have taken Vicarrian licensed technology to make what is usually referred to as the Gc1 and Gc2 bios. Stoner Medical Systems makes the less familiar Gc3 and Gc4 units. General Category One Gc1: these devices make no pretense as to what they are. Exposed metal and clearly machines. Gc1 biomechs are common labor devices on Ane ships and stations, engineering biomechs, lifters, and construction biomechs. Models such as the Husky heavy labor unit a three meter monster suited to gravity based heavy construction. The Spider, an eight-legged tricorder designed to do inspection and investigation in tight or hazardous spaces. Also falling into this category are the variations of these devices used as ground troops by the Ane. The Husky fitted with shields and weapons is known as the Timber Wolf mecha. Gc1 Units are either directly controlled by an RI system or run semi autonomously. They lack any degree of personality. General Category Two Gc2: These are robots with a skin. They are made in the 5 to 3 foot ranges, usually bipedal. They are built to resemble anthropomorphic animals. They are very carefully built to not resemble any known sentient species. Twice in the history of the Gc2 biomech a model has been recalled due to a first contact. Gc2 units are used as hands. They are socially acceptable (hopefully) servants for Ane moving in technological society where moving things or picking them up is a requirement. They have voders for ordering from replicators, and hands to carry the salad to the table. Gc2 style units are also commonly used by RI persons as a mobile backup. Life identical is not required, maximum storage is. Gc2 units are typically autonomous in operation. They have a simple AI with minimal personality. They cannot "wake up" being equipped with 2nd or 4th generation crystalmind computers. They can be controlled by an RI as remote units. General Category Three These are the Stoner Medical Systems biomechs. They are the most bio, and the least mech. Gc3 units are made by using 22nd century prosthesis technology updated to the present. Instead of an arm or leg, it is a full body interfaced and controlled by an RI computer. The only use for these systems is by an RI person. They use them as their primary face to they world at large. A Gc3mk23 unit will pass to a Fineberger as fully living. However it has a computer for a brain. A biobed is not fooled. Gc3 biomechs are made in a variety of Humanoid and Aneforms. They are made to order on a given genome. Recently the Aneilog form was added to the catalog. Gc3 units have the disadvantage of being on average 20% weaker than the depicted lifeform. They cannot heal anything more serious than a minor cut. While they are sexually functional as far as the parts working, they are not fertile, and pregnancy would destroy a female unit. G3 units are always run by an RI. They are not made for anyone except RIs. As they are made to order you can't simply get one at the robot store. General Category Four Gc4 biomechs are cutting edge and just penetrating into the RI community. This are late Builder tech devices that are fully biologically functional except for gamete production. Gc4 units can get pregnant and recover, heal from major damage and so forth. The only way to tell one from a scan is the fact it still has a computer in its head. The Gc4 is pushing the definition of a machine in the extreme. It can easily be considered a cyborg but with a biological body, and a computer brain. Gc4 units are always run by an RI. They are not made for anyone except RIs. As they are made to order you can't simply get one at the robot store. In fact there is only one place producing them at all and that is Oz. The technology to make them is above the Federation standard and full penetration in the RI community is unlikely for several years. Category:Treknical Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek